1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to systems and devices which monitor and automatically alter the ambient pressure in an enclosed environment. This invention relates more particularly to enclosed environments in which the ambient air is pressurized. This invention relates most particularly to the pressurized environment of the type found in aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the preferred application of pressurized aircraft, the prior art has recognized the need to control cabin pressurization. In particular, the prior art has recognized the need to control the cabin atmosphere in view of sudden depressurizations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,152 sets forth one prior art example of an attempt to control cabin pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,666 discloses an attempt to equalize pressure between the upper and lower compartments of an aircraft.
In the broader application, U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,467 discloses a device which is intended to rupture in order to relieve internal pressure within an enclosed environment.
While the prior art has recognized the desirability of controlling the pressure within an enclosed environment, it has not recognized the need to provide an active means for positively responding to the change in pressure over time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system which monitors ambient pressure within an enclosed environment and includes a positive means of altering the environment.